Paw patrol/ the cray saga episode 4 revelations
(Usual disclaimer. I dont own vanguard, paw patrol, or any characters, cards or, OCs unless stated as mine and Goldenlatias6 owns Rosie, Penelope, and Lilac. Enjoy) (screen opens up to a beautiful morning in Sakura city) (Penelope is still in bed) Akira: morning, sleeping beauty Penelope: ahhhh! (Falls out of bed) Akira: (laughs) I couldn't help it, sorry Penelope: it's fine just don't- (she notices a tray with her dog bowl and water dish on) Penelope: ummm... Whats all this? Akira: just a little breakfast in bed for you Penelope: awww, Akira You didn't have to... Akira: no, no your the guest and I want to make sure your comfortable here (he puts down the tray) (Penelope Gets on his lap and licks his face) Akira: that tickles (he hugs her) Akira: your a good pup. And I cant wait for my friends to meet you, they are gonna freak out cardfight vanguard opening 5 infinite rebirth http://cardfight.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cardfight!!_Vanguard_Episode_Opening_5 Category:Crossovers (outside) Akira: Penelope, hurry up Penelope: calm down Akira Akira: I cant help it. we love the paw patrol and when my friends see you they will... Penelope: (smiles) freak out, I know. you've been saying it all morning. Akira: oops, sorry Penelope: it's okey I understand how excited you are Akira: thanks. Lets, go Episode 4: revelations Rai: morning Lucas: hey. You seen Akira? Rai: not since yesterday. (door opens) Akira: ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you the most awesome border collie in the world, Penelope! (Penelope walks out from behind Akira's leg, shyly) Penelope: (shyly) ummm... Hi. Lucas and Rai: Whaaaaaaaaat!? Akira: so these are my friends. He's Lucas, an awesome murakumo user, and she is Rai, her deck is genesis. (Rai and Lucas still have their jaws dropped) Penelope: are they gonna be okey Rai: OH MY GOSH! SHE IS ADORABLE, SHE'S THE REAL PENELOPE FROM THE PAW PATROL!!!!! Lucas: calm down, your scarring her (Penelope Is hidden behind Akira's leg again) (Rai crouches down next to her) Rai: (cuddle's her) sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Penelope: (nestles up to her) it's okey. Lucas: are you gonna hug all day or are we gonna cardfight? Akira: oh, forgot to mention, I taught Penelope to cardfight. Lucas: really then have her fight me. I could afford to spruce up my deck. Penelope: okey then lets go. (Akira notices a figure. He recognizes him) Akira: you guys can start without me. I just need to see something. Rai, watch Penelope for me? Rai: sure. (Akira rushes off) Lucas: welll that was weird Rai: yeah. I wonder what he has to see. (Akira runs after the figure) Akira: wait up! (the Figure stops and turns around) Akira: (smiles) so it is you... Jin. Jin: long time no see. Akira: yeah where have you been. Jin: (eyes are darkened) getting stronger Akira: (backs away) Jin, whatss up with your eyes Jin: this is the new me. You like? (two dark red shadows appear under his eyes, like a tattoo) Akira: no! What happened to you? Jin: cardfight me and find out Akira: fine, but when I win, you tell me what's going on. Jin: fine (two red holographic fight tables appeared in front of them) Akira: neat trick but you can't spook me Jin: Hmph will see. Akira: grrr. Jin and Akira: stand up... Jin: the... Akira: vanguard (they appear in what looks like space as they flip over their starting vanguards) Akira: stronghold of black chains Hoel Jin: star vader vivid unicorn Akira: why can I see our units In real life? And what is that clan. Jin: A: this is a special fight field where you can see the units fighting with you... Jin:(smiles) and B: this clan is an embodiment of nothingness, the avatar of the void, LINK JOKER! Akira: but the void doesn't exist, it's from the cardfight vanguard ANIME. Jin: who Ever said that that world was fake. Afteralll you are hanging out with a fictional character, what was her name again... Ah yes... Penelope (Akira is shocked) Akira: h..how did you know that Jin: (silent) Akira: grrrr (draws). I ride blessing owl (An owl with a dagger appears and Hoel moves behind him with his skill) Jin: (draws) I ride hollow twin blades binary star. Unicorn moves) (a warrior in cyber armor with 2 blades appears) Jin: attack Akira: damage no trigger. Akira: I ride beuman. Get in there (beuman attacked) (Jin drew his card) (his vanguard is a grade 2 and he has 4 damage just like Akira) Jin: chaotic saber that cuts through everything, rip through the manage known as hope! Jin: I ride,star vader chaos breaker dragon! (a cyber dragon wielding a sythee appears) Jin: his skill... Hoel... is the target... To be locked. (two black rings appear around Hoel and trap him) Akira: my card is turned over. (it is flipped face down and emits red electricity when touched) Jin: locked units are turned face Down and can't do anything. They cant retire, intersept, and cantt use their skills until the end of YOUR turn. Akira: what?! Meanwhile in the paw patrol universe Skye: where did these come from the PAWs of unity produced 8 vanguard decks Zuma: "cardfight vanguwrd". Ryder: this looks familiar. Wait I remember. It's a tv show and trading card Game Chase: maybe itss a clue to Penelope ????: no it's the key to defeat the enemy Chase: who are you Rosie: and what enemy ????: sorry, how rude of me. I am Kenji. And the enemy i speak of is called link joker, a vile clan born from the nothingness of the void, a dark will with no form. It's goal is to engulf everything in nothingness Marshall: and what dose this have to do with Penelope Kenji: she's in good hands, the hands of another chosen one. your PAWs of unity will join forces with 9 individuals known as the vanguards of destiny Lilac: well we got one problem, we don't know anythin' about the game Kenji: then let me show you ( pulls out a deck) Back to the fight Akira: stand up my avatar. I ride Gerard. Jin: you wontt win with 2 units locked Akira: says you, attack Jin: guard Akira: Gerard Jin: with my barrier star vader, its nullified Akira: twin drive, no triggers. Turn end Jin: final turn. Chaos breaker's limit break. Chaos reap. When your units unlock I can retire them Akira: no Jin: i attack (it hits giving Akira 6 damage) Jin: you lose. normally you'd be "Reversed" if you lose a "Reverse" fight Akira: "Reverse"? Jin: but instead I'll just seal you precious avatar. Akira: no! (the card glows and disappears) (they return to reality) Jin: your not strong enough. (walks away, leaving Akira on his knees sobbing) Akira:...Jin....Why. cardfight vanguard ed 13 ride on fight http://cardfight.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cardfight_Vanguard_Ending_11 Preview: Akira: Jin how could you Skye: hi who are you. Rosie: Maybe we can help Akria: OMG your the PAWs of unity Akira: next episode: the PAWs of unity arrive, Akira's new strength revealed Marshall: thanks for helping Penelope, now lets return the favor Category:Series Category:Fanon Episodes